granny_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Kent Miller
Kent Miller (born June 1, 2000) is the main character in the Granny Saga. He first appeared in Granny: The Movie and was a victim of Granny’s Kidnapping. He will be seen in the upcoming sequel Granny 2. He is portrayed by Dylan Troy. Background Kent was born on June 1, 2000 in Ohio. Not much is known about Kent’s background (which will be explained in the unnamed Granny prequel). Granny: The Movie In 2016, at only 16 years old, Kent was kidnapped by Granny and beaten heavily by her. Giving him only 5 days to escape from the house. Kent was tasked with finding many different objects around the house. After finding these objects, he escapes the house with his life, his car and Granny’s Puss in Boots Doll. Granny 2 10 years later after the first movie, in 2026, Kent, now married to Olivia Miller and baring a son, Nicholas, tries to find out what caused Granny’s spirit to haunt the house. His wife is completely oblivious to Kent’s background as he has never told anyone what happened. Kent finally finds a break in his research and goes to the Local Library and meets Cleo Ritts and William Henderson. The two realize who Kent is, the notorious kidnapee of Granny who managed to escape her wrath. Kent is stunned to know that he has a tiny fan base and asks the two if they know who Granny really was. They tell him the story of Samantha Ellison, a woman who committed suicide in the House. Kent is stunned to see a picture of Granny and realizes that that is indeed her. Cleo stops Kent before he can leave and asks him to accompany William and her to the House. Kent gets furious and tells them to not go as they will die if they go. Cleo is stunned but decides to go anyway. Kent makes a quick decision to go to the house after a furious battle with his wife, but he stops to see an old friend before he goes, Marta. Turns out, Marta is the one who sent Kent to the house 10 years ago and was Granny’s proteg. Kent has had enough, he grabs his holy bible and holy water and goes to get rid of the spirit. Kent gets to the house and sees Cleo and William about to enter, Kent screams and the two stop. He tells them that will need him to get around the house and the two agree. When they get into the house, Granny is waiting for them. She quickly kills William and Cleo manages to escape to the Bathroom and hides in the Shower, Granny enters the bathroom and kills her aswell. Kent and Granny face again and Granny takes off the bag and reveals her true self to him. She gives a flashback to Kent of the past and slowly turns back to her evil ways. Kent and her have a furious battle, but Granny gets the upperhand and kills Kent with one swift stab in the stomach, but Kent had another trick up his sleeve and comes back as a ghost and destroys Granny’s Spirit with the holy water. Kent, being at peace, leaves the world and goes to the light, never to be seen again. Category:Introduced in Granny: The Movie Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Alive